What's The Point
by LjDamz 1119
Summary: Just like what the title says, what's the point? Although it doesnt really say anything that much, just read the story, I'm tired of writing the summary... (plus 1 for a crappy summary)


**So I have a new one shot and this time it reached 1000+ words other than my other one shots that reached like 3000+ or something...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Po's P.O.V.

I was sitting down in my room the next day after defeating Shen in Gongmen City and got back to the Valley. I replayed everything that happened and remembered what Shen did to the panda village. I remembered my mom, running in the snowy forest trying to protect me from the wolves. She ran and ran and found a radish crate, where she places me and diverted the wolves attention to her to keep me safe.

"Am I the only panda in China?" I asked myself. Then, I thought about what would happen to me in the future. What would happen if I was really the last panda alive. Would I not make my own family and have cubs? Could I even meet another panda? Can I ever fall in love with the same species as me? Do I have to be alone for the rest of my life while my friends have their own family? Would I just be a panda who would soon die alone?

"What am I going to do for the rest of the life since I'm the only panda left?" I asked myself. "Yeah, I would still be doing Kung Fu but would I have to do Kung Fu forever till the day I die without even starting my own family?" I asked again.

"What's the point of even being here? Where I am right now." I said as I stood up. The morning gong rang marking the start of a new day. I woke up a couple of minutes ago before the gong. I walked up to the door and went out to greet my Master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." I greeted along with the rest of the Five, yet I sounded a bit depressed making Tigress look at me with concern in her eyes.

"Good morning to all of you as well. Today, you will all have a day off training since the recent event that happened. I'll be heading off to go meditate if you need me." I heard Master Shifu say then I watched him leave. When he left, the Five went to the kitchen but Tigress went near me.

"Po, are you alright?" She asked me.

"I'm fine Tigress, just thinking." I replied trying my best not to sound depressed.

"Okay, but if something's bothering you, you know that I'm here for you." Tigress said as she placed a paw on my shoulder. Then she walked away and headed to the kitchen.

I sighed and replayed what Tigress said to me. Then I walked to the kitchen as well to go prepare breakfast.

When I got in, I saw the Five were busy talking, although I saw Tigress watching me, still concerened. I went to the stove and began to cook breakfast.

While I chopped up some radishes, I overheard Mantis and Monkey talking.

"Man, soon, I would find me a lady and we would be a couple. Then we would get married and then she would eat my head and we would have kids." I heard Mantis say.

"Well, everyone wants to, Mantis, except for the head eating part." Monkey said. I just felt more depressed after hearing that.

A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away. I then finished chopping the radishes and plopped them in the soup. After letting it cook, I poured some soup in five bowls and went to the table.

"Order up." I said trying my best to sound happy. Then I passed the bowls around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Po?" I heard Viper's voice making me stop and turn around to see the Five looking at me. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Viper said.

"I'm not hungry, I'm just gonna go meditate." I said as I went out.

Tigress' P.O.V.

Po went out of the kitchen leaving us to eat our breakfast. But what he said a while ago just shocked us.

Po, not hungry? That's just not like him. I saw the Five all in shock as well. I looked at my soup for a while then I stood up and decided to go talk with Po.

"Tigress, where are you heading to?" I heard Crane ask me.

"Nothing, just gonna go see what's bothering Po." I replied as I went out.

When I got out, I looked around to see if Po was nearby. I decided to go check the training hall then the Hall of Heroes. When I checked the training hall, I didn't see the panda around. I went to the Hall of Heroes but when I looked over at the Peach Tree, I saw a figure sitting under it.

I went to the Peach Tree and saw Po sitting down and looking down at the village.

"Po? Are you alright?" I asked for like, the second time.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tigress." Po replied when he noticed me, "I'm fine, just been thinking." He replied, just like what he said when I asked him the first time.

"Po, what are you thinking about?" I asked hoping to get a good enough answer.

"Well..." Po started, "Have you ever wondered what would you do in the future?"

"No not really." I replied.

"Well, what do you think would you do in the future?" Po asked me.

I wasn't sure what to tell him, yet I have to since I know that this would lead to whatever he is thinking about.

"Well, I was thinking to be a great Kung Fu warrior." I replied honestly.

"No, I mean like, when you are not doing any Kung Fu. Like thinking of starting your own family." Po said.

Starting a family? That isn't what I really thought of but still, it would be nice to have a cub.

"Well, maybe..." I answered, "What is this leading to anyways?" I asked getting impatient.

"Well, I've been thinking about my future. Would I ever start a family? Would I even have cubs to carry on my legacy? What would I do when I'm too old to do Kung Fu?" Po replied.

"Po, I bet that your future would be great." I said trying to comfort him as I placed a paw on his shoulder.

"No, it won't." Po said as he shoved my paw away. "I mean, have you ever seen another panda around the village? Or even in the entire China? Shen said that he killed all the pandas and I'm the only one left." Po added in.

I repeated what he said in my thoughts then realized what he meant. "Po, I'm... sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault Tigress." Po said, "I also was thinking on what's the point of being where am I right now. I mean, would I just be a panda who fell from the sky in a ball of fire which was actually some fireworks, get chosen as the Dragon Warrior, learn some Kung Fu, defeat bad guys and villains throughout China, then what? To live alone for the rest of my life then die?"

"Po, you are here for a reason." I said trying to make him feel better.

"A reason? What reason? I don't even think I have a purpose in life anymore." Po said making me feel a bit frustrated.

"Po, don't say that." I said.

"What? That my life is purposeless? I would rather die now than just suffer being alone in this world." Po said.

"Po!" I yelled, "You aren't alone in this world. You have the Five, me, your father, and Master Shifu with you."

"Yeah, only now, but in a few years, Master Shifu and my dad might not be here anymore and you and the Five would have a family to hang out with while I would just be a lonely panda with no family." Po said. I could feel his pain of being alone for I suffered being alone when I was a child.

"Po..." I said trying to get his attention.

"I wish I don't even exist right now." Po said. I had enough of it, I can't talk him through it. I did what I needed to do to make him realize he isn't alone. I grabbed him and kissed him straight on the lips.

I could feel him tense up when I did this but soon I noticed him relaxing every passing second. Then I felt him kissing me back. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I couldn't help but purr a little at this.

When we broke from the kiss, I could see in his eyes that he wasn't depressed nor upset anymore.

"Po, you're never alone, I'm always here by your side with you. Your life has a purpose, if you didn't exist, I wouldn't be what I am right now. Po you are like a part of me, without you, I wouldn't have a purpose in my life. Don't you ever forget that." I said to him.

"Gonna write that down." Po replied.

"Good, now come on, let's go eat breakfast." I said.

"Sure thing Ti." Po said as he got up. I grabbed his paw and we both walked back to the barracks. Today we learn that we are never alone for we both have each others backs and that we are there for each other.

_'Everyone has different purposes in life, and one purpose is that they are what makes other lives have a purpose.' - Mister Quote_

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

**I got this idea for the story when i thought about my life... nevermind i'm not talking about it...**

**Anyways, see ya later Fanfictioners!**


End file.
